Saved by Unknown
by Lulu308
Summary: We all know who are the Chipmunks. They're massively famous rock-stars, even if they're only... well, chipmunks. But, who could guess that, the world know them because, they're really lucky (in fact, Alvin's very lucky) ? Let's see what really happened to the Chipmunks before they ever met Dave.


**Hi everybody ! This is my first story and I hope you'll enjoy it ! I could make some mistakes, so I'm sorry if you found any.**

* * *

**1 December 2007**

Everything was calm. As everyday, nothing special will happen. Oh, I haven't presented myself. I'm Luc, I'm a chipmunk, and I've been asked to keep an eye on three chipmunks brother. Their names are Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Why I have to do it ? Well, their parents, as mine, had to leave earlier than expected, and as I'm two years older than them, my mother thought I could help them if any problem occur.

My parents left a month ago, and there's still any problem. I don't mean that I want some, but I start feeling tired of watching these three brothers collecting acorns and doing nothing else. Of course, I collect acorns as well, but I always manage to do it before they start collecting them themselves. I could also go meet them, but their mother, Vinny, asked me to do it only in critical situation. She said they have to fend themselves.

As everyday, after I checked my acorn stock, I go to my tree-home entrance, where I used to lie down, and watch until I fall asleep these three brothers. My ears began to flatten, when I heard something that sounded like a growling. A wolf growling. I woke up as fast as I can, and checked where they were. I almost screamed when I saw that Alvin was at the root of his tree house, probably searching for fallen acorns. The wolf was hiding behind a bush, reading to attack Alvin. I ran so fast that my feet began to hurt, and I yelled :

- ALVIN ! Look out ! Go back in the tree ! There's a wolf in the bush !

First, I think he wondered what is happening, why a complete stranger chipmunk would warn him, but just after he heard a branch moving in the bush. His eyes filled with fear and I thought he'll not make it. I grabbed him by his wrist and with my remaining strength, I climbed in the tree, still holding him. But the wolf decided to attack us.

I felt his paw pass on us and just after, Alvin started to use his claws to climb faster than me. The most intriguing was that meanwhile, he held his left ear. I followed him up to their home, and I found him, curled into a ball, shaking as a leaf. His left ear has a triangle-shaped cut, and it was still bleeding. Simon and Theodore quickly arrived, as they were consolidating their acorn stock. Simon spoke first :

- What just happened ? Who are you ? And why Alvin's bleeding ?

- So... A wolf almost killed us, I'm Luc, your neighbor, and he's bleeding because the wolf clawed his ear while we were climbing up the tree. Is that enough ? I turned to Alvin. Alvin, are you okay ?

- Y-Yeah... It's just that I'm scared and my ear hurts...

- Wait a second, a wolf ?! Screamed Theodore. I thought there wasn't any wolf there...

- Well, there wasn't any, until today... I replied. Anyway, I have something in my house that could help for his cut. Stay here, and if I didn't come back, well... no I'm not gonna think about that.

I looked down to the root of the tree. There was no wolf. Where did he go ?

I silently climbed down the tree, then I ran to my house. Apparently the wolf goes away, but I didn't want to check that. I finally arrived at home, looking for a special bowl. My mother knows almost everything about plants, and she also made some mixtures for curing, and of course, healing wounds and cuts. I opened the cabinet containing all these mixtures, and I came back to them, holding a wooden bowl.

- I'm here and alive ! I turned to Simon. How is he going ?

- Well, he's still frightened but I calmed him down. Also, his cut stopped bleeding... My bad, I haven't asked you if you're fine...

- Don't worry Simon, I'm fine. I've brought something for him.

He approached his nose to the wooden bowl, then he stepped back quickly.

- That smells...

- Like a decomposed leaf pile ? I started laughing. Yeah, I know, but there's nothing else that can heal so fast any cuts. Anyway, he doesn't cut his nose, does he ?

- I smell it from there, replied Alvin. Don't ever think about putting this on my ear...

- Oh, really ? I replied. Guys, can you hold him a second ? They nodded and they took him by the arms to me.

- Alvin, you should be grateful for being saved by him, whispered Simon.

- I'll be grateful when he'll put this bowl far from me.

- I suggest you to not move your ear, I concluded.

Of course, he disobeyed. He started flattening his ear, then raising it up.

- Alvin...

- NO WAY ! You're not gonna put this on my ear !

- Fine, here you go ! I put the bowl on top of his head. If you try to move, you'll spill it over your body, so don't move it will take just a couple of seconds...

I put away the bowl and he looked at me with an angry face. But he changed immediately after Simon poked him.

- Well, th-thank you for saving me, said Alvin.

- And you're welcome. Anyway, if you want, I can stay here for some time...

- You can, really ? Asked Theodore. Please, stay with us !

- Okay, Okay, I'll stay, even if your mother asked me to not do it...

- You know our mother ? Asked Simon.

- Yup, our mothers are friends, that's why.

- But, why did she ask you to not help us ?

I did the "I don't know, ask her" face, and we all started laughing.

So, I stayed with Alvin, Simon and Theodore more than a week, until one day I went to a far water source, to bring some fresh water at home. I heard something unusual, and some human voice, then a falling tree, and on top of all of it, some chipmunks were shouting. I ran until I lose breath, but all I could see was a car with our tree-house attached to it, driving away from me...

**9 December 2008**

It was already one year that I've lost these chipmunks. I was deep in thought in my tree-house. But suddenly, I heard something. First I thought I became crazy, because I could hear their voice. But then I go out of my house, and I saw them, standing in front of me, wearing respectively a red, green and a blue hoodie.  
- Am I dreaming ?

- I don't think so... replied Simon. We're really there, and I have to admit, we missed you...

- I missed you too, guys ! The conversation ended with a really long family hug...

They explained what they've become (I thought they sing very well, but I've never thought they could become world famous !), how they met Dave, and they even offered me to follow them.

- Well, I'm sorry guys but I am heavily allergic to human activity. Instead, I hope you'll visit me sometimes !

- We promise it !

And until now, they come sometimes to my house, we talk about everything and anything and life goes on...

* * *

**I am actually working and a bigger, better story. Don't forget to review !**


End file.
